


just hold me tight (and tell me you'll miss me)

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Again, Brief Long Distance, F/F, Songfic, We all know it to be true, alyssa misses emma, bc im a slut for songfics, turns out emma also misses alyssa, who would have known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: Though Emma is only back in Indiana for an extended weekend, visiting her grandmother, Alyssa can't help but miss her from their apartment in New York. Seeking comfort, she calls her in the late hours of the night, asking for a lullaby.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	just hold me tight (and tell me you'll miss me)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was completely self indulgent dfjgdkjgkjd i havent written in a WHILE but yes a greenelan drabble feels like a good thing to post

Alyssa sighed.

She had been lying in bed for a few hours now and couldn’t seem to stay asleep.

Sure, she had drifted off a few times but she had just woken up drowsier and feeling more lonely than she had before.

She glanced at the clock. She sighed once more. Almost 3am.

Alyssa hadn’t had this trouble with her sleep since she was closeted in high school. Back then, falling asleep had only been a problem once she met and eventually started dating Emma.

She remembered countless late nights, the smile on her face illuminated only by the shards of moonlight and the glow of her phone as a new message came through, her heart pounding and her head full of the rare moments of delicate bliss she had stolen with Emma.

Of course, this problem had only become even more apparent once Alyssa had experienced the feeling of falling asleep in the arms of someone who, above all else, wanted to keep her safe, wanted to protect her from the cruelty of the outside world, wanted her to feel loved. 

Someone whose embrace felt like it was made for her and her alone, so special and personal to her that it felt like God Himself created Emma Nolan with Alyssa in mind, knowing that the two of them were destined to simply hold one another.

After the whole prom debacle and finally coming out, Alyssa had been granted this luxury more frequently, though not always, counting herself lucky enough that her mom had started to come around and make an active effort to really get to know Alyssa herself, not just the perfect and ideal daughter she envisioned in her head.

Since Emma and Alyssa had moved to college, both in New York, there was hardly a day when they didn’t fall asleep in each other’s arms and, once they moved into a small apartment together, they were never apart. The twist in her stomach every time Emma mumbled a hoarse good morning, lips brushing against Alyssa’s neck before she placed a soft kiss on the underside of her jaw, was a feeling Alyssa would never get used to.

However, when Emma had decided to visit Betsy one weekend, knowing Greg was also headed down for the week from California, she had booked a plane ticket back to Indiana almost instantly. She has asked Alyssa if she wanted to join her, but unfortunately, Alyssa had multiple papers due that Monday, so she had to decline, no matter how much she wanted to go.

Emma had kissed her goodbye at the airport, pulling her hoodie around Alyssa, squeezing her hand before she walked away, turning to wave as she rounded a corner. 

When Alyssa arrived back home (though it didn’t really feel like home without Emma curled up in their bed, or humming in the kitchen, or plucking away at her guitar on the couch), she had buried her nose in the material of the hoodie, trying to prepare herself for a mere few days without her girlfriend by her side.

Sitting up in bed, still wearing Emma’s hoodie, Alyssa debated with herself.

Should she call Emma? Text her? Would it be too clingy?

The last question was answered as she reminded herself of a time when Emma had made some cheap excuse about Alyssa forgetting her scarf as a reason for visiting her in the library, despite Emma having a very busy day. As soon as Alyssa had reminded her that it was mid-July so she left her scarf at home on purpose, Emma had flushed red, admitting that she had just missed her all day, despite seeing her a few hours earlier.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she popped her headphones in and called Emma, listening to the tone drone on until she heard the same hoarse, sleepy voice she had missed in the mornings.

“Lys?” 

It was only then that Alyssa remembered that Indiana and New York were in fact in the same time zone, so 3am for Alyssa was still 3am for Emma.

“Babe?” Emma called out again, seeming more awake, if not somewhat worried. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa replied, her voice dry from lack of use. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, sorry for calling you so late, Em.”

“Always got time for you, Greene, you know that.” She heard shuffling from Emma’s side of the call. “What’s up?”

“Oh, um…” Alyssa found herself feeling rather shy, even though she knew Emma would understand. “I just miss you.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Emma replied. “I miss you too, Lys.” Alyssa could practically hear the smile in Emma’s voice, which only made her heart ache more.

“I can’t sleep when you’re not with me, is that bad?” Alyssa admitted.

“Heh, I’m the same. Barely catching a few minutes here and there. You happened to catch me during one of those minutes.” Emma laughed softly. 

“I can’t wait for you to come home. I can’t tell you how tempted I was to hop on a plane just to see you today and you’ve been gone for barely 48 hours.” Alyssa paused. “Is this what they call codependence?” She joked.

“I think it’s actually called love, dear.” Emma laughed again, the sound like a joyful lullaby and a siren’s song, tempting her to stay up until the early hours of the dawn like she had in the early stages of their relationship, just to hear that laugh as much as she could under the cover of the night.

They sat in comfortable silence, the two comforted simply by knowing the other was there, even if it wasn’t physically for the time being. 

“Emma?”

“Yes love?” 

“I know it’s late but would you sing me a song? Like you used to in high school?” 

“Of course, Lyssa.” Emma cleared her throat. “Now I can’t exactly play guitar right now, so I’m afraid it’s just gonna be me.”

“That’s perfect.” Alyssa lay back down, head resting on Emma’s pillow as she wrapped the comforter around her more, finding it easier to become comfortable now that Emma was there.

“ _Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’. Birds singing in the sycamore tree: Dream a little dream of me._ ” 

Alyssa giggled at the rather fitting song choice before allowing herself to get lost in the dulcet tones of Emma’s voice.

“ _Say ‘Nightie-night’ and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me. While I’m alone and blue as can be: Dream a little dream of me._ ”

A soft smile found its way onto Alyssa’s face as she snuggled further into the small cocoon of warmth, thinking of being back in Emma’s embrace in a day or two.

“ _Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be: Dream a little dream of me._ ”

Alyssa’s eyes began to drift closed. 

“ _Stars fading but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be: Dream a little dream of me._ ”

“Goodnight, Emma.” Alyssa mumbled, her voice soft as she gave in to the pull of exhaustion.

“Goodnight Lys.” Emma replied, feeling her own eyes become heavier.

Neither girl was surprised when, in the morning, they found neither of them had woken up again during the night and their call had stayed connected even as they slept.


End file.
